A tiñe luz
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Oneshot: A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando hay vinculos más grandes que atán mucho más que el corazón, a veces uno no escoje la vida más bien la vida escoje con quien quiere jugar. -Fic hecho para el topic de retos del foro el destino de una estrella.
**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

 **Fic hecho para el topic Retos del foro: El Destino de una Estrella.**

 **Re-subido**

* * *

 **A tiñe luz**

Despacio comenzaba la plateada luz de luna a bañar con su brillo cada recoveco. Las luces llenaban cada rincón de la hermosa ciudad; sólo parecía que aquella pequeña y estrecha calle se teñía de sombras salteadas de vez en vez con las amarillentas fulguras de las farolas. Era como estar en un mundo sin color dentro de otro brillante y colorido, pero así era su mundo, uno que para ella era todo y era nada.

Al principio lo había odiado de la misma manera que había odió su miserable destino, ahora ya no sabía hasta donde su hastió había llegado a convertirse en necesidad o satisfacción. Su lugar al lado de los viejos fanales era guardado por las penumbras que jubilosas, esperaban su venida para clarear su soledad, una soledad que era mutua.

Aquella chica de cabellos color de oro y ojos azules se refugiaba en las cálidas paredes de un viejo edificio, esperando la primera estrella de la noche para cubrir su blanca y amarfilada piel con pálidas y exquisitas telas, maquillaje tenue y tacones altos. Caminaba después por las empedradas calles de Bruselas cerrando sus ojos mientras el viento, plagado con perfume de misterio removía no sólo su cabello, sino también sus emociones y recuerdos hasta llegar al sitio de su vigilia.

El momento en el que se remontó a sus pasadas memorias lo recordaría como recordaba cada detalle del vestido brillante que había decidido usar, de cómo la descubierta piel de su espalda se erizara y de la salada sensación en sus labios.

Jamás imaginó salir de su pequeño pueblo natal. Ella había vivido siempre bajo una educación humilde y feliz al lado de su hermana, una chica tan irreverente como sencilla; amaban a sus padres y soñaban como cualquier joven podía hacerlo. Pensó después en el resto de su familia, muerta más por el frio e inhumano corazón de las personas que por la enfermedad, los había enterrado en un solitario lugar igual que en las profundidades de su corazón. Inmortalizó el instante cuando llena de miedo y determinación, dejó sus sueños y su corazón junto con la última mirada que le dio a su amado mundo.

Desde ese entonces había corrido junto con el viento por sitios de los cuales nunca antes había escuchado, tratando de descifrar palabras en idiomas irreconocibles, encontrando rencores, lágrimas y una camino alejado de lo que un día había soñado.

Fue un momento lo que decidiría todo su futuro, la tarde en que conociera a aquel distinguido hombre, la tarde en que la miraran sus ojos verdes; ella con escasos 18 años y una belleza inigualable, él, el más extraordinario cabello plateado que hubiera visto jamás conjugado con años de experiencia y una personalidad astuta.

—¿Eres extranjera, cierto? —escuchó decir en su lengua materna y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Quieres cambiar tu suerte? Puedo ayudarte, te convertiré en reina, tendrás todo lo que quieras si eres lista—concretó él extendiéndole la mano.

Y así fue como entró en el mundo donde por una módica cantidad, pasaría de ser fantasía a convertirse en la realidad de muchos caballeros. Él le dio no sólo un empleo, sino un lugar donde vivir, lujos y educación porque no esperaba menos de una mujer que estaba destinada a animar a hombres importantes. Aunque todo aquello tenía una sola regla: la estupidez llamada amor no existía.

Desde entonces se había convertido en una "dama de compañía" que no era más que el nombre refinado para llamar a las prostitutas de hombres adinerados. A partir de ese momento terminaría su libertad, aprendería a no sentir más que los deseos y ordenes de su apoderado. Así vivió durante los años siguientes, siendo la favorita y exclusiva de los más importantes clientes, era de esperarse que con una belleza como la suya pasara a ser admirada, deseada y envidiada aunque también en una mujer interesada y vacía.

Se había adaptado a cada regla, cada deseo de tal forma que se había olvidado de que en el mundo existían más cosas que el mero placer de la piel y el dinero lo había relegado todo, hasta que conoció a aquel extraño joven.

Como su trabajo lo ameritaba, ella era la joya acompañante de un distinguido caballero el cual más tarde tomaría los favores pagados de la rubia en cuestión, ella, como una mujer consiente del poder que tenía sobre los hombres se dejaba alagar, mirándolos de vez en vez en un acto de flirteo, le gustaba divertirse coqueteando con quienes no podían tenerla e invitando a quienes si podían, su juego siempre había tenido el efecto deseado, siempre hasta que se encontró con él, un joven serio, taciturno y hasta cierto punto insolente, había llamado su atención por el simple hecho de no darle la importancia a la que estaba acostumbrada, de ni siquiera mirarla, ese fue el detonante que movió la muy curiosa atención de la chica.

Después de haber investigado un poco descubrió que era un artista que comenzaba a destacar, y era bueno ya que estaba construyendo renombre gracias a una benefactora que lo había acogido bajo su tutela, de aquel joven sólo sabía su nombre porque parecía que su pasado era todo un misterio. Poco a poco y por iniciativa propia comenzó a asistir a las exposiciones del castaño, se interesaba en su trabajo y en él con el único fin de verlo rendido a sus pies como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro.

Habían hablado ya demasiadas veces y sin que ella se diera cuenta había comenzado a entrar a terrenos desconocidos, por eso fue que rompió toda regla, por eso inició a escondidas una jugada doble, comenzó a verlo fuera de áreas de trabajo. Con el tiempo las citas se hicieron recurrentes y, más allá; se entregaba a él, algo que si su protector llegaba a saber seguramente no perdonaría.

Todo era perfecto, él era un hombre extraordinario que le demostraba lo que nunca nadie le había enseñado antes, no era únicamente en los detalles que tenia para con ella, era también en la manera de hacer el amor, con cada sentido, entregado, lo que la hacía creer que tenia la vida perfecta. Pero como todo, lo bueno siempre tiene un final, su actitud había cambiado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aparentar el desagrado hacía su vida, su profesión y hacía su opresor.

—¡Quiere verte ahora!

Fue llamada a la presencia del poseedor de aquellos ojos verdes que siempre la habían impactado. En cuanto lo vio supo que algo no andaba bien, él en un principio ni siquiera la miró, simplemente se giró lanzándole fotografías que en su camino se esparcieron por el suelo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

Las observó atónita, eran fotografías de ella con aquel que amaba. Al principio la embargó el pánico y en vano trató de tranquilizarse pensando rápidos argumentos a los que acudir pues lo siguiente que sintió fue el sabor de la sangre, su propietario la había abofeteado tan fuerte que le había roto el labio.

—¡Eres una cualquiera¡ ¿qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no eres libre de hacer estas cosas? ¡Que te quede bien claro, no te conviene retarme, hasta ahora te he tratado muy bien pero se acabó, desde hoy eres una prostituta cualquiera en esta casa!

Nunca lo había escuchado gritar, y aunque le temía en un acto reflejo de sus sentimientos lo miró furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de hacerle sentir todo el desprecio que le tenía.

—Yo soy tu dueño, ¿entiendes?

La tomó del cabello arrastrándola, gritándole cosas que no podía ser ciertas, que no quería creer, no podía ser verdad que aquel joven amable y apasionado que tanto amaba tuviera la misma sangre que el monstruo que ahora tenía enfrente. Él la lanzó al suelo humillándola más mientras ella trataba de armar el rompecabezas que todas aquellas piezas que habían creado en su mente.

—¡Pero esto se va a acabar aquí, porque estoy seguro que el bastardo de mi hermano no sabe que eres una mujerzuela y a demás que trabajas para mí!

Lo recordaba todo, cada palabra y cada golpe; después de ese día él hombre que una vez la protegió se había encargado de destruir al que amaba. Aquello se había convertido en la escusa perfecta para llevar el odio contra su hermano ilegitimo hasta las últimas consecuencias, había conseguido retirarle el apoyo económico, cerrarle todas las puertas y más aún humillarle frente a ella. Había hecho acudir a su joven hermano a una cita después de nunca frecuentarse aunque tampoco el castaño sabía, a ciencia cierta, por qué había aceptado.

—¿Se puede saber par que me hiciste venir? —preguntó en tono molesto.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte hermano —dijo enfatizando la última palabra mientras reía de lado.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo —el castaño se dispuso a salir.

—Sólo porque eres mi hermano menor no te cobraré nada por el tiempo que utilizaste mi mercancía.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —rebatió irritado por el curso de la conversación.

La vio cruzar la puerta con su largo cabello rubio y su figura esbelta, ella trató de no mirar el violeta de los ojos que tanto le gustaban; no quería que él notara su tristeza.

—¿No te agradó nuestro producto exclusivo? —dijo el dueño de los ojos verdes mientras tomaba a la rubia por el cuello—. Debería cobrarte todo el tiempo que la utilizaste, ¿No es hermosa? Es la prostituta más requerida de este burdel.

El castaño apretaba los puños incapaz de dar un paso, incapaz de arrebatarla del daño de las manos de su hermano.

—Mírala, no es más que una prostituta que ha tenido entre sus piernas a demasiados hombres y tú no eres más que un estúpido.

Después de esa noche donde con el dolor de su corazón lo había visto marcharse destrozado, se había rendido a los castigos que le habían sido impuestos; había sido rebajada a prostituta de callejones, entre borrachos y malvivientes que en ocasiones la lastimaban más de lo que podía soportar.

Un par de años más tarde la organización había sido descubierta, su protector sentenciado a prisión, la pantalla de la casa de citas había sido desmantela y las chicas dejadas en libertad. Esa había sido la forma en la que terminarán sus ataduras, libre, había intentado alejarse de la única vida que conocía, había buscado el rastro de su amado por diferentes sitios pero fue muy difícil encontrarlo, fue así como cansada de un salario miserable y de una vida tras un sueño que jamás regresaría, se dio por vencida y resignada, retomó lo único que sabía hacer.

—Así es como terminé en este callejón, en esta calle donde te vi por última vez, —departió para sí misma como contándose su propia historia.

Había llegado a Bruselas después de escuchar de una exposición callejera, lo había encontrado sentado en la misma banca que se había convertido en su lugar recurrente de cada noche, pero a pesar de haberlo tenido tan cerca ella no había podido acercarse y simplemente un día él no volvió a aparecer.

Echó su cabeza atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de madera para poder contemplar el claro cielo nocturno, estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del paulatino sonido que se acercaba.

—¿Es esa la forma correcta que una bella chica debe de tener al sentarse?

La rubia escuchó un tanto fastidiada así que miró su postura dándose cuenta de que tenía las piernas completamente abiertas.

—Pero qué se podría esperar de una chica cuyo trabajo se encuentra entre las sombras y los diretes de la gente —terminó su locución la voz varonil.

Se sintió ofendida, pero no podía darse el lujo de rechazar a un cliente así que tranquilizó su carácter y giró el rostro.

—Puedo ofrecerte algo mejor que la vista —invitó mientras lo miraba deteniéndose en seco al encontrarse con un sonriente rostro y un par de pupilas violeta, lo reconoció apenas salió de las sombras, había cambiado, era más maduro aunque su largo cabello castaño permanecía intacto.

—Yo puedo ofrecerte algo más que dinero.

Y se hizo el silencio. El sabor salado se apoderó de sus labios, una sonrisa de los gestos del joven y con el viento de chaperón, se detuvo el tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Bueno pues he decidido subir de nuevo este fic ya que no pasó a los ganadores en el concurso al cual entré y también para que la lista de retos no se quedé incompleta. Lo he dejado con la última edición que le hice para el concurso, quité algunas cosas que podrian darle más masa pero la esencia es la misma. Espero que les agrade.  
**

 **Muchisimas gracias a quien ha leído hasta aquí, dejenme saber su opinión, estoy ansiosa.**

 **Saludos :)**


End file.
